Frankie Emily Weasley
by ashley.hinojosa1993
Summary: What if instead of twins they were triplets Frankie is 1/3 of the infamous Weasley triples only because she's a girl she has a harder time with it then Fred and George follow the triplets as they go through their last year at Hogwarts and deal with family drama potion masters and pranks MentorSnape/Frankie Angelina/George Katie/Fred and later Lee/Frankie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Prologue

What would you do if you were in our shoes? I mean since at least first year we have known exactly what we want to do with our lives, and as sad as it is we have nearly no support at all. We are the odd balls of the family the disappointments the trouble makers and around everyone but each other we laugh it off. Only a handful of people have seen us truly upset I spend several nights crying myself to sleep. Families are supposed to have faith in each other's dreams but even Mum and Dad think we'll amount to anything in life and it hurts more then I dare show. The last time any of the three of us cried in front anyone else we were 9

Chapter 1

"Frankie move I got to pee" Fred hissed and I groaned

"Shut up and go back to sleep" I say not moving

"George move her" I heard him say and I have no time to react before George lifts me up and drops me on my own bed, which is cold and wet because somebody, (Fredrick) thought it would be funny to put it in the lake last night and we decided to let it just air dry. Well that and we're going to be in enough trouble as it is if Mum finds the sweets and other stuff we're smuggling into Hogwarts. Last year she found our inventory and had us watch as she burned it along with all our research and we had to start over almost from scratch from our memories. It worked to our advantage though because we were able to make several improvements to our original recipes.

"Francine! Fred! George! Breakfast!" Mum yelled and once again I groaned

"Guys just grab me fruit and I'll get everything packed and hidden" I say and they give me the look they all ways do when they don't think I'm eating enough. Of course they don't say anything they know the drill, get a plate loaded with food say it's for all three of us and I'm packing then they bring it up and we eat together. Technically they eat and I nibble bits of fruit it honestly shows how little my family actually knows me. I haven't eaten meat or eggs since an incident 1st year with Hagrid's chickens and the only ones in the family that have really noticed are Fred and George and really that's probably because we practically read each other's minds. As soon as they got back George tossed me a pear knowing they're my favorite.

"Thanks you think Mum will find them if we tape them under your clothes with that chicken tape dad gave us a while back?" I ask and see their faces light up I taped it to their arms legs and chest which was really funny then they did the same to me. Which was harder because one I'm not as big as them, two my clothes actually fit and aren't two sizes to big so it's harder to hide, and three I'm wearing a skirt. So I stuffed them in the hidden compartment in my purse it has the biggest chance of being discovered by Mum though so we put the less important things there before heading down stairs. As predicted even though we were running a bit late Mum found time to search all three of our bags and threw out everything she didn't think we'd really need which was really things we let her find. Then we hurried onto the platform and into a compartment where the boys quickly got our entire inventory un-taped and we put it in my purse's secret compartment. After which I pulled out the binder and pen Hermione let me have and went back to work on my latest invention which surprisingly it isn't a prank it's a make-up line I'm planning on calling Wonder Witch. I'm working on plans for the foundation which is way more complicated than any of the pranks we have made in the past. I have to get it to blend into any skin type perfectly cover all imperfections without being too heavy or too light it can't have too much oil because that will cause breakouts and it can't have too much powder or it'll be too dry it has to be perfectly balanced. I was busy writing while Fred and George had invited Lee Angelina and Katie to our compartment and it was pretty full with 6 people. Lee is their best friend and Katie and Angelina are their crushes so it's normal for the 6 of us to be together out of the 3 of us I'm easily the quietest which isn't saying much considering it's Fred and George but I'm also the most studious out of the three of us again though that isn't saying much, Mum was still mad when I only got four owls even when Fred and George only got 3 each. At least we got the important ones though we all got Charms and Defense then Fred and I got transfiguration George got herbology and I got potions. Me getting into Potions shocked us all but then again I have always had a talent for potions just like Fred in transfiguration and George in Herbology and Charms. Together it's perfect for our plans for our joke shop I create and brew most if not all of the potions George does most of the charms work even though Fred and I are also decent in charms and Fred does most of the Transfiguration

"So Frankie what are you working on?" Lee asked looking over my shoulder and I rolled me eyes

"Don't worry it isn't plans for a new prank and if it was you know I can't tell you what it is but seeing as it isn't a prank and I may need test subjects I will tell you all but it cannot leave this room don't worry I got all the bugs out" I say and it catches everyone's attention including Fred and George's I've kept this pretty secret over the summer so George got up and locked the door

"I've been working on a Make-Up line over the summer I think I almost have the foundation down but I made it to adapt to match any skin type flawlessly the problem is I haven't been able to try it on anyone but myself oh and when I swapped it with Ginny's make up but her skin isn't much different than mine I'm pretty sure I got rid of the side effects the only thing is I'm not completely sure about the consistency" I said and we all looked towards Angela and Katie who looked both terrified and curious

"How do we know this isn't a prank?" Katie asked and I sighed

"Fred you come here" I call and he groans but comes and sits in front of me I pull out the container of the foundation I already have made then I got a small dab and spread it on half his face covering every imperfection on the right side of his face then turned him towards the others who looked at him shocked

"Ok I'm in how much do I need?" Katie said and Angelina nodded along with her and I smiled

"Here I'll put it on you Fred you need the solution to get that off" I say tossing Fred a clear bottle with green liquid and a dish towel and did the girls make-up while Fred scrubbed his face and I decided to wear the make up as well


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 2

I was explaining the concept and reason behind starting and making a make-up line. To my surprise Fred and George are almost as excited for it as we normally are for new pranks and that's when it hits me.

"Oh my god I just had an idea I have to go see Hermione you two stay here till Harry and Ron come get you. If all three of us are together she won't trust me and this could help the shop a lot if get Hermione to start wearing our products. I bet it will even cover Harry's scar I just have to trick them into trying it see you in a bit" I say and dash out of the compartment with my bag and prepare myself for my role. I'm going to have to cry and a lot so I cast the spell to make my eyes red and face slightly puffy and then I let the real tears take over me. It's not hard for me to start crying I just have to start thinking about all of the things I cry to Fred and George about, and then I burst into the compartment shocking all of the occupants and launching myself in between Hermione and Ginny.

"Bloody Hell Frankie's crying" Ron said and I heard him get the whack he deserved

"It's ok Francine you can cry just tell me what happened" Hermione said and without realizing it my fake cries and fears became real

"Too quite... too smart... too girly... shouldn't born... too different... don't belong... Fred George... Make up..." I say unable to get a clear thought out and hear Ron and Harry leave probably to get Fred and George. Their eyes go wide when they see the state I'm in and instantly they know it's real. George pulls me in his arms and Fred is right next to us

"Breath Francine close your eyes and take deep breaths in and out feel me breathing and match your breathing to mine" he says and it takes me a few minutes before I calm down enough to speak

"What are you" Fred asks when I'm calmer

"A Weasley triplet I am 1/3 of one of the greatest groups of prankster to pass through Hogwarts. I am quite to hear things I shouldn't and smart so I can help create and pull off pranks nobody has ever attempted before. I am a girl so I can sympathize with girls and relate to them. I was born to be a Weasley triplet Fred and George's missing piece, without me they would crumble no matter what anyone else believes I belong here right between the two of them" I say like they always make me when I cry or get upset. I get suicidal tendencies and then when I am upset I panic and can't breathe; but the only ones in the family that know are Fred and George. When I'm finally calm everybody in the compartment was staring at me.

"Frankie what happened? I thought you were coming to talk to Hermione about the make-up" George said and I smiled sheepishly

"I was, at first I was fine it started fake, then I realized it was real and I couldn't breathe" I said and Fred nodded sympathetically

"Ok what just happened" Ron said and I sighed it was coming out sooner or later

"Madam Pomfry diagnosed it as mild asthma and anxiety whenever she is stressed or panics she has trouble breathing if one of us doesn't calm her down she starts getting bad thoughts and either passes out or hurts herself" Fred says and I look away

"What since when?" Ron asked upset and I sighed

"Madam Pomfry diagnosed me first year when I passed out, they were in hysterics when they took me to her they were freaking out because they honestly thought I was dead" I say and they all look horrified

"Do Mum and dad know?" Ginny asked and all three of us laughed

"Of course not are you kidding they don't know anything about Frankie at all they are more than likely part of the reason she gets upset" George says upset and I pat his shoulder

"Calm down Gred" I say and he sighs

"Alright so on a different topic what were you saying about make-up?" Hermione asked changing the topic and I smile

"This is my own project I've been working on all summer. It's the first product of a make-up line I'm creating and I am planning on calling wonder witch I have been working on the foundation and it's supposed to blend into any skin color flawlessly Ginny if you noticed I swapped your make up with it over the summer. As you can tell it does blend to your skin well and I wanted Hermione to try it and I also wanted to see if it will cover Harrys scar. I know it won't cover the dark mark because the dark mark has to be willingly taken but it may cover Harrys scar because it was against his will so will you please try it? This is the first project I've done on my own and I believe it is great I got all the bugs out and I'm just having a problem with consistency" I say and Hermione and Harry nod hesitantly and allow me to put the make up on them. When I'm done everyone gasps because the make-up covers the scar complete with no lines or anything it is as if the scar was never there to begin with and I smile

"It works!" Fred yells and George hug me tightly before we head back to our compartment where Lee Angelina and Katie are waiting for us

"How long do you think before Mum and dad find out?" Fred asks me and I laugh

"Not long at all we may end up with a howler by breakfast" I say

"Naw I don't think they'll send a howler but I do expect us to get several letters" George says as I throw myself onto the bench Lee is on and putting my feet on his lap scaring him for a second because I normally don't do that me and Lee are friends of course but he's closer to the boys besides he wasn't expecting it

"So what was that all about?" Lee asked me and I sighed

"I needed to make myself cry so I had to focus on everything that makes me cry and once I started it turned real and they had to calm me down then we had to tell them about my condition and they freaked out and asked about Mum and dad knowing and you know George thinks it's their fault I have my panic attacks and he said that they know nothing about me then we showed them my make-up and it actually worked on Harrys scar which was awesome and now we're back" I say and he looked shocked

"Did you tell them about your um eating habits?" he asked and I sighed

"No they really don't need to know they will just worry and tell Mum who will freak out and force me to eat which will ultimately end up with me getting sick and not being able to keep down any of the food at all" I say and he nods understanding even though he is closer to the boys he still knows me better than anyone other than the boys but that doesn't really mean much

"We have to get changed" Katie said and her and Angelina left the compartment I was already in my uniform as were all three boys and 10 minutes later we got off the train and take the carriages up to the castle and much to my annoyance we have to sit through the sorting Dumbledore's speech and the new DADA teachers speech before the feast starts. Thankfully the house elves know my eating habits and put a lot of different fruits vegetables and other non-meat food in front of me after we eat we head up to the tower when we get there both Fred and George hug me before we head up to our rooms and I don't even change I lay on my bed and am out as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 3

Of course I can't sleep through the night and as usual I wake up around 2 am and have to go to sleep with Fred or George or both because my dreams the 7th year dorms are split into groups of 3 so the twins share a room with Lee and I share with Angelina and Katie. They all know about my dreams so it's no surprise when Lee opens the door for me and rushes me in so nobody sees. Even though they are my triplets they are still boys and I am still a girl so we can get into a lot of trouble but I've been doing this since first year. I smile at Lee and climb into bed with which ever twin is closest before passing out again I wake up to all 3 of the guys in the room running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Ignore them I go back to my dorm shower change fix my hair and makeup so I can pretend I am as confident and energetic and happy as Fred and George even though we know I'm broken inside nobody else has to. Once I'm ready and my hair is in a low side ponytail with the ends curled I met the guys to go down for breakfast when we get there I sit between Fred and George with Lee sitting in front of us and all three of them pile fruit on my plate while I eat as much as I can which isn't even half of what the others ate. As soon as Ron Ginny Hermione and Harry came in and I knew that they told Mum everything because none of them could look me in the eye but I knew they wouldn't last long

"Be expecting letters or a howler they can't look me in the eye which means they told Mum" I say and they all nod and not even 10 minutes later an owl drops a letter in front of us addressed to 'Weasley Triplets' I opened it and we all read it together

'Your Mother is waiting for you three in my office - Professor Dumbledore

The password is Lemon drop' it said and we groaned but got up and headed for the office

"Ok guys don't freak out on them it really isn't their fault" I say as we walk to the office

"Of course it's their fault Frankie you're their oldest daughter and they should treat you like it" Fred said and I sighed

"Please guys at least try to stay calm and keep me calm I don't need to have a panic attack in there ok" I say and they sigh

"Fine but we make no promises" George says and I nod as we walk into the office

"Francine honey are you alright" Mum says and throws herself at me

"I'm fine Mum" I say with my huge fake smile that only Fred and George can see through

"Ginny said you have asthma and anxiety attacks" she said worriedly and then shot a look at Fred and George like it was their fault

"Yes Madam Pomfry told us in our first year" I say and she started freaking out

"Why wasn't I told" she asks upset

"It isn't life threatening and I can still live a normal life it was not her place to tell you I decided I didn't want to cause a big deal so the three of us kept it between us and Lee Katie and Angelina because they were there when I passed out first year and helped Fred and George get me to Madam Pomfry when they thought I had died" I said and she turns on them

"This is your fault your pranks are giving your triplet panic attacks!" she says and they laugh bitterly

"Our pranks no Mum this is not our fault if it's anyone's fault it's yours Frankie is your oldest daughter but she isn't really" Fred said and I shot him a look

"What do you mean of course she is" she says annoyed

"They mean I am your daughter but you don't see me as my own person you see me as one of the triplets you don't really know me" I say and she looks appalled that I would say such a thing

"Of course I know you your my daughter" she says

"No, she's not your daughter she's one of your triplets you've grouped us as one since the day we were born and you don't know her" George says

"Do you know anything about her at all?" Fred asked

"What were her OWL scores" Fred asked and Mum looked down

"How many owls did she pass" George asked

"Three all with acceptable" she answers and a tear left my eye

"Wrong George and I got three two E's and an O each Frankie got four 3 E's and an O" Fred said and I sighed

"What's her favorite class" George asked annoyed

"Care of magical creatures" she answered and another tear fell

"I'm taking Potions Transfiguration Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts Potions is my favorite and my specialty Fred and George are in charms and Defense also but transfiguration is Fred's specialty and Herbology is George's we don't see the point in getting owls you don't absolutely need we aren't stupid we know what we want to do in life and are only really focused on what can help us get there" I say annoyed and Mum looks shocked

"What's her favorite color?" Fred asked

"Blue" she answered

"Pink her favorite color is bright pink Ginny likes blue" he said shaking his head

"Other than the train when was the last time she cried" George asked

"You three don't cry you're always happy" she answered

"Last time any of us cried in front of you we were 9 we got sick Dragon Pox but you were fussing over Percy because he got into Hogwarts and brushed us off I think Charlie and Bill made us soup but you didn't notice we were sick and wouldn't listen to any of us you wanted us to denome the back garden but Bill and Charlie did it all themselves knowing we were sick" I say and she looks horrified

"Last time I cried in general was two nights ago I cried myself to sleep and these two comforted me like most nights"

"How old was she when she started her period?" Fred asked

"Fred that's personal" I yell outraged and he rolls his eyes

"I-I don't know" Mum says sadly

"Summer before 3rd year you were busy with Ron I guess you figured I had started at school or something because when I told you, you through me a box of pads and one of tampons took us forever to figure out how to use those suckers the boys helped me through the cramps that summer and when school started Madam Pomfry put me on a potion that takes the pain away if you take it at the first of the month" I say and Mum looked on the verge of crying

"What's her favorite food" George asked and I glared at him I didn't want my eating habits to get out

"Shepherd's pie" she said confidently and was on the verge of sobbing

"She hasn't eaten meat or eggs since an incident with Hagrid's chickens in first year Mum" he answered sadly. It's one thing knowing your parents ignore you and another to see it proven

"When was the last time you bought her a bra or a skirt or really anything girly?" Fred asked and Mum was silent

"You don't remember because other than her uniform you never have she either buys her own cloths or I transfigure some for her summer before 2nd year when we were in diagonally we spent all our spending money buying her underwear and a couple outfits this year and last year with the money we made off our products and a little help from a silent business partner we were able to buy her a new wardrobe" Fred said and Mum looked shocked

"Your products are going to get someone killed or worse the three of you expelled I forbid you from selling them" she said upset and I started panicking selling our products isn't some game to us it's our future

"Shit that was a little too far" Fred said

"You think" George said and Mum looked on in shock

"Too quite... too smart... too girly... shouldn't born... too different... don't belong... Fred George... pranks...life..." I mumble unable to get a clear thought out and George pulls me in his arms and Fred is right by us

"Breath Francine close your eyes and take deep breaths in and out feel me breathing and match your breathing to mine" he says and it takes a few minutes but I calm down a bit much to Mum's astonishment

"What are you" Fred asks when I'm calmer

"A Weasley triplet I am 1/3 of one of the greatest groups of prankster to pass through Hogwarts. I am quite to hear things I shouldn't and smart so I can help create and pull off pranks nobody has ever attempted before. I am a girl so I can sympathize with girls and relate to them. I was born to be a Weasley triplet Fred and George's missing piece, without me they would crumble no matter what anyone else believes I belong here right between the two of them" I say and Mum looks relieved that I'm better

"it's not just pranks to us we will turn it into a career we even started a beauty line we're thinking of calling wonder witch with an amazing foundation created completely by Frankie we even got Hermione to wear it and it covers Harry's scar" George says and Mum looks doubtful

"Mum we understand your worried about our future but you don't have to be if anyone can make a career out of pranks it's the three of us we don't need your approval or permission we'll be 17 in a few months and able to do what we want" I say and she sighs

"Love you Mum but I have to get to potions or Snape will have my head" I say and hug and kiss her before running out of the room and all the way to the dungeons to my first class


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 4

"Cutting it close Miss. Weasley" Snape says with a smirk as I walk in

"As always Professor" I answer with a laugh and grab my seat and start setting up my cauldron before copying the board I'm one of the only Gryffindor's in the class along with Lee, Katie and Angelina were in it last year but Snape chased them off I think he's the only one who doesn't see me as one of the Weasley triplets but that maybe because he hates Fred and George he hated me until last year but I got into his 6th year potions class and I've done well and according to him I'm a natural anyways we are brewing liquid luck and when I'm finished I bottle it and label it before putting it on Snape's desk

"Miss. Weasley stay after class" Snape says as I am packing up my stuff and I nod and take a seat and wait for everyone to leave

"You want me to wait for you?" Lee asks and I roll my eyes

"Naw I'll be fine don't worry I'll see you guys at lunch tell Feorge and Gred not to worry too much" I say and he laughs

"As if they are capable of not worrying about you" he says and hugs me like Fred and George always do before he leaves

"Step into my office Miss. Weasley" Snape said and I did

"Tea?" he asked and I smiled

"Yes please 2 sugars" I answer and he makes it and passes it to me

"Thank you" I say with a smile though Snape is a tough teacher he is my favorite

"I want to talk to you about your future Francine" he says and I sigh

"I prefer Frankie what about my future sir" I say and he nods

"Frankie you have a gift for potions greater than I've ever seen you have never given me a reason to give you less than perfect marks on anything since your first class" he said and I nodded my work in potions has always been flawless

"Potion making is essential for what Fred George and I plan to do after we get out of school I knew first year they were both rubbish at it so I had to step up" I say and he nods

"I talked to some people in the ministry and the board and they agree it would be a good idea for you to become my apprentice this year as it is your final year I will teach you everything you need to know to get a potions mastery by Christmas and after that I will teach you everything I know it will be hard juggling school work with this but it will be worth it if you become a potions master whatever potions you brew for your shop will have the mastery stamp which insures your customers of the quality" he says and I am in shock

"I will become a potions master at 16 that is the youngest in history I mean you are the youngest in history and you got it when you were 23 that's 7 years older than me are you sure I'm ready for this?" I ask nervous

"If you weren't I wouldn't have asked you go think it over and get back to me ok" he says and I nod

"This is an amazing opportunity I'll get back to you as soon as I make my decision thank you Professor Snape" I say and hug him which catches him by surprise but I don't care and I turn and head to lunch to meet with Fred and George

"Took you forever" Lee says as I squeeze between Fred and George

"Yeah you know I had to talk to Snape after class" I say and they looked shocked

"What did you do?" the three asked together and I laughed

"I didn't do anything" I say

"Yeah yeah on record you were framed what'd you do?" George said and I glared

"I wasn't in trouble he wanted to talk to me about becoming his apprentice if I do he will train me and I will have my potions mastery before Christmas and after I get it he will teach me everything he knows it's a great opportunity for me and for the shop if I get my mastery and make all the potions our products will have the stamp that insures quality it will be very taxing I will still have to go to classes and do work but I will be the youngest potions master ever" I say and they look at me shocked

"I don't have to do it I mean we don't need the stamp" I back track when they don't respond but then I am practically lifted out of my seat and they have me spinning threw the air

"Imagine a Weasley triplet as Snape's apprentice and a potion master! You have to do it Frankie we forbid you from turning him down!" Fred said and I smiled

"Looks like I'm having another meeting with mom" I say and they nod

"Miss. Weasley I take it your other halves approve" Snape said approaching us and I nod happily

"Very well come along we must flew to the burrow and have a talk with your parents as you are not 17 yet I take it these two will be joining us three of you are excused from your other classes today plus I need samples of any potions you have created and your work" he said and we all nodded

"We don't have any more classes today actually I only have potions today and they don't start class till tomorrow" I say and he nods as he leads us to Dumbledore's office


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 5

"Mrs. Weasley may we flew in it is Severus Snape along with Francine Fred and George" Snape said and we cringed knowing mom she was going to think the worst because she has no faith in us at all

"Of course Professor I assure you they will be punished for whatever they did and will pay for all damages I'm sure they are very sorry" she said and glared at us causing me to roll my eyes

"Just because we are back and Professor Snape's with us she thinks we did something wrong" Fred said and Snape rolled his eyes

"Your Demon sons have done nothing that I am aware of as of yet I wish to speak with you about Frankie" he says and mom looks shocked it's always all of us never just one

"Francine what did you do?" she yells and I flinch

"Not this again" I groan because this was Fred George and Lee's reaction as well

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley I believe we have a misunderstanding Francine is not in trouble quite the opposite actually" he said and she sighed

"It's Molly dear all of you sit and explain" she says and I am relived she isn't mad at me she has never been mad at just me it's always been the three of us

"Francine has a gift for Potions Molly greater then I have ever seen she had never gotten less than perfect marks on anything in my class since she started Hogwarts I talked to some people in the ministry and the governs and they agreed that it would be a great idea for Francine to become my apprentice I will train her and she will become a potions master before Christmas making her the youngest potions master in history and then I will teach her everything I know she will still be taking her normal classes and her newts but she will also be assisting me in some of the other classes and occasionally teaching a class here and there and by the time she finishes her 7th year she will be fit to do as she pleases wither that be opening a joke shop with her brother making potions for an apothecary or continuing to work with me at Hogwarts" he said and moms face lit up with pride as she turned to me

"You want my baby girl to be a potions master! Of course it's completely up to you Francine" she said

"I have my triplets' approval and my parents' approval so all signs point to of course" I say and she hugged me

"How long can you stay do you have classed today can you all stay for dinner" Mom said and we looked to Snape

"I don't see why not your other classes don't start until tomorrow correct" he said and we nodded

"Very well then Frankie you were going to show me the potions you created" he said and I nodded and led him up to our room with mom and the boys at my heels

"Um real quick can you dry my bed Fredrick put it in the lake night before we left" I said and mom didn't even bat an eye as she dried it

"Alright um here are our journals go to the tab that says potions and you have all the potions I make for the joke products you'll see most of them are basic potions we mix with sweets and or spells and then I have this it is going to be part of our beauty line it is a foundation I created that adjusts to your personal skin type and color I spent the summer researching different ingredient reactions and it was mostly trial and error but I believe it's nearly finished I just don't like the consistency and would like to make it smell a bit better hmm maybe rose instead of dandelion root and paste instead of oil" I say as I'm looking over my notes and mom looks at me shocked while Fred and George roll their eyes

"You made a paste a few weeks ago and were complaining about consistency" Fred says and I turn back a few pages

"Right right eye of newt made it into a thick goopy mess maybe um star grass and wiggenbush bark" I say and it hits me

"Fred I need roses and star grass George Wiggenbush bark and see if you can find any two headed newts I'm almost out" I say and they groan but leave

"That's why you guy always get into the garden" Mom says as it finally clicks with her and I nod after first year I loved potions but knew we didn't have much money so I looked around to see what I can use around here and found we have a lot of things for example star grass isn't very common in this part of the country but I found it growing by the lake as for the Wiggenbush that was harder to come by I actually bought the seeds and planted it near your rose bushes because it looks a lot alike and you take care of it while I'm gone" I said and they both looked impressed as I grabbed everything I needed from my room and carried it down stairs to the kitchen where I got my mini cauldron out of the hidden undetectable expanded part of my purse and I sat at the table and got to work on the foundation preparing the ingredients not even thinking of starting until I get all the ingredients

"Francine can you tell me what all these ingredients are and how they will react together" Snape asked and mom bit her lip thinking I was going to snap at him or something

"course professor it wouldn't be safe if I couldn't" I say and explain in great detail exactly what I am going to be doing how it should react and how I will react if the ingredients don't react the way I need them to as is often the case when creating new potions not long after my explanation Fred and George came back in with the things I asked for along with three two headed newts

"Alright mom can you paralyze them and Fred George harvest them remember blood first then heart eyes claws tail and skin" I say and they nod they love harvesting animals which is kind of disturbing but it means I don't have to do it so it's fine with me after I finish preparing the ingredients I started on brewing and mom started dinner making sure to remember that I don't eat meat the boys were off doing something and Snape was overseeing my brewing ready to react if something goes wrong which is honestly fine by me I don't want something stupid to happen I was just finishing and needing to let it set when the flew flared up again


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 6

"Mom it's Charlie can I come through" a voice said and my eyes light up I have seen Charlie in a while

"Sure Charlie dear but the triplets and Professor Snape are here for dinner as well" she answered and he stepped through

"Kiki what did you let those boys do this time" he says with a shake of his head

"Hey we did nothing it's her fault we're here" Fred says with a smirk knowing Charlie like mom will think I did something wrong

"Ooh your stepping out on your own this is going to be good what did you do oh favorite triplet of mine" he says and I groan

"Nothing bad Snape wants me to be his apprentice and I'll be a potions master by Christmas" I say and he looks shocked

"Wow that's impressive sissy you like potions? Guess that's why you're always asking for potions ingredients huh" he says and I smile and nod as Snape gives me a questioning look

"Romanian longhorn powdered scales are used in our glow in the dark gum" I say as if it's obvious and they both nod

"Well I guess this saves me sending an owl I was able to talk my boss Mr. Thrasher into giving you this he has a soft spot for you since you actually showed an interest in dragons and potions properties when you visited" he said and enlarged a box and put it on the table in front of me as I open it I gasp it has at least 100 shrunken vials each with a different ingredient in it

"The first 10 have different types of venom then there are different Dragon bloods scales egg fluids fangs and other odds and ends he said can be used in potions" Charlie said and Snape and I looked at it in awe

"Charlie do you know how rare some of this stuff is most of these vials can go for 1000 gallons easily" I say shocked

"Correct there are some things here I myself have never been able to get my hands on" Snape said and Charlie blushed

"That would explain why my boss put a spell so that only Frankie can open it" he said and I smiled and got out parchment and a quill

_'Mr. Thrasher_

_I hope this letter finds you and your family well Charlie gave me the potion items from you today and I cannot even begin to express my gratitude I am actually going to attempt to get my mastery and these ingredients should be a big help I know how hard these are to come by and I am extremely grateful tell April and Marcie I say hello I hope to see you all again soon_

_-Frankie Weasley' _

I write then seal in an envelope and hand it to Charlie

"Frankie I hope you know because you are my apprentice I must supervise anything you make with that" Snape said and I laughed

"You know you don't even have to ask right" I say and he shocks everyone by actually smiling

"Yep and that is why you are my favorite Weasley" he says and flips my hair leaving everyone but Fred and George to stare in shock

"eh you get used to it he's her favorite teacher and I'm pretty sure she's his favorite student" Fred said and George nodded causing me to stick my tongue out at them as dad and Percy flew in from the ministry and are shocked to see us all in the kitchen

"Francine dear clear off the table and set it dinners nearly ready" mom says and I nod and put my stuff away wipe it down and then set it mom made steak and potatoes for everyone else but made me a salad with just about every vegetable we own along with several fruits

"Pears are her favorite" Fred George and Snape said together Fred and George shrugged it off but everyone else was suspicious

"The three of them had detention with me every Saturday during lunch last year it was torcher for all of us" Snape said and all our eyes went wide we never told them about that but mom just let it go much to our relief

"So are you really going to let Kiki teach classes?" Charlie asked

"Yes after she gets her mastery I will let her teach some of the younger years depending on my schedule and her willingness" he said and I smiled

"Just don't make me deal with Slytherin and Gryffindor classes" I say and he gives me a look

"Yeah I'll make sure your first class is Slytherin Gryffindor 5th years so you can deal with your brother and Potter so I don't have to" he said and Fred and George laugh

"Knowing her Ron Harry and maybe Draco will all be in detention for a month because they didn't take her seriously" Fred said and I smirked

"Oh my god I can picture Ron now please let me give him a detention" I say and mom rolls her eyes

"Just make sure he actually does something wrong Frankie" Mom says and I smile sweetly

"Alright Frankie boys we need to be getting back before curfew" Snape says and we nod and grab our stuff and say goodbye and flew back to Hogwarts into Snape's office

"Alright Frankie here is your new schedule" Snape says waving his wand and a schedule flies from his desk and I read it over with Fred and George reading over my shoulder

Sundays:

10am-noon

Newt Potions

noon-1pm

lunch

1pm-6pm

Free time

7pm-8pm

dinner

8pm-10pm

mastery lessons

10:30

curfew

Mondays:

8am-9am

breakfast

10am-Noon

Newt Charms

Noon-1pm

Lunch

2pm-4pm

Slytherin/Gryffindor 1st year double potions

5pm-7pm

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 1st year double potions

7pm-8pm

dinner

8pm-10pm

Mastery lessons

10:30

curfew

Tuesday's

8am-9am

breakfast

10am-Noon

Newt Transfiguration

Noon-1pm

Lunch

2pm-4pm

Slytherin/Gryffindor 2nd year double potions

5pm-7pm

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 2nd year double potions

7pm-8pm

dinner

8pm-10pm

Mastery lessons

10:30

curfew

Wednesday's

8am-9am

breakfast

10am-Noon

Double Potions 6th year

Noon-1pm

Lunch

2pm-4pm

Slytherin/Gryffindor 3rd year double potions

5pm-7pm

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 3rd year double potions

7pm-8pm

dinner

8pm-10pm

Mastery lessons

10:30

curfew

Thursday's

8am-9am

breakfast

10am-Noon

Free time

Noon-1pm

Lunch

2pm-4pm

Slytherin/Gryffindor 4th year double potions

5pm-7pm

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 4th year double potions

7pm-8pm

dinner

8pm-10pm

Mastery lessons

10:30

curfew

Friday's

8am-9am

breakfast

10am-Noon

Newt DADA

Noon-1pm

lunch

2pm-4pm

Slytherin/Gryffindor 5th year Double Potions

5pm-7pm

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 5th year double potions

7pm-8pm

Dinner

8pm-10pm

Detention or Free time

10:30pm

Curfew

Saturday:

8am-noon

Free time

Noon-1pm

lunch

2pm-7pm

Potions lessons

7pm-8pm

dinner

8pm-10pm

free time

10:30pm

curfew


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 7

"Man your schedule is really demanding" Fred said and I nodded

"Aren't these all the potions classes there are at Hogwarts?" I ask and he nods

"According to rumors I favor Slytherin you are going to make sure there is no favoritism meaning you have the power to give points take away points assign homework and give detentions as long as it is during class you are another set of eyes and ears that are to catch things I don't but you must be honest" he says and I nod and the twins know I won't play favorites not even for Ron or Harry I might have looked the other way for them if they were taking potions and maybe for Lee but never for anyone else

"Got it I guess I'll see you at 2 tomorrow" I say and we go to the common room where we start selling our products much to Hermione's annoyance but she keeps quite as I keep quiet about my apprenticeship not knowing how Ron and Harry will react seeing as they hate Snape anyway I just head up to change before going to sleep with the twins and I am out as soon as my head hits the pillow

"Frankie wake up we have Charms today and you have to sit in on first years double potions today" Fred says shaking me awake and I groan but get up and go to my dorm to start my daily routine and fix my hair before I head down to breakfast with the boys and I sit between them with Lee in front of me and Katie and Angelina on either side of him

"So Frankie are you excited?" Lee asks

"Yeah if by excited you mean scared out of my mind yeah I'm very excited you do realize I'm still me right I am perfectly happy blending into the background until I'm needed I can't do that now people are going to see me as well me not us" I say and Fred and George roll their eyes and each kiss my cheek

"Lee as I am going to be unable to fulfill some of my triplet duties you are officially an honorary Weasley Triplet and as such you may help them when I cannot and can know our secrets" I say and they nod as he looks at us in awe

"Seriously"

"Yep now let's go we have charms" I say and we set off for the class which was really just a recap of the last 6 years and then we get homework which is a foot explain the concept behind the energizing charm and we are free to go to lunch which was stressful because I was worried

"Calm down Frankie you'll be fine it's just first years you'll be brilliant you always are" Lee says and I smile and nod taking breaths apparently nobody knows yet which is fine by me after lunch I work on my Essay for half an hour before offering to show first years to their potions class because the prefect who was supposed to 'Ronald' didn't feel like it Snape opened the door at the last minute like always and the little firsties rushed in terrified which almost made me laugh I realized when I walked in my school robes changed into black apprentice robes Snape did his typical speech bottle fame brew glory yada yada yada

"This year I have an apprentice you will call her Professor Weasley in this class room she has every bit as much power I do and on some occasions she may even be teaching you herself would you like a word Miss Weasley" he says and I stand

"My name is Francine or Frankie Weasley I am 16 and by Christmas I will have my potions mastery but I am a student here as well I am one of the Weasley triplets but I am not my brothers I am more than willing to help any of you with your school work if you have questions come to me and I will help you find an answer or find someone who can help you I am in Gryffindor but I am willing to help anyone you need only ask I am never hard to find but if you can't find me find one of my triplets and they will get me for you or tell you where I am they may try and prank you but it's all in good fun they are not cruel by any means I look forward to meeting you all" I say and sit down getting an approving nod from Snape as he sets them copying down the boil recipe and then brewing as we both walked around monitoring everyone and I catch the girl before Snape

"Freeze Miss. Cooper" I say quietly but urgently not to embrace the girl and the little Slytherin squeaks but does not move her hand frozen above the cauldron porcupine quills tightly in her hand

"Want to double check your notes kid?" I ask and her eyes go wide as she cuts off the flame before adding the quill

"Good Job Miss. Cooper but next time make sure your instructions are a bit clearer" I say and she nods

"Thank you Professor" she says and I nod and walk around again this time I am horrified to see two Gryffindor's giggling while one throws a quill the cauldron of the Slytherin girl in front of them while the fire is still on thinking quickly I throw up a shield around her cauldron and Snape looks furious

"Insolent child what were you thinking it clearly says to turn off the fire before adding the quills" he yells and she looks horrified

"Professor Snape a word please" I say and he nods fuming

"She didn't do it one of the Gryffindor's behind her threw it in her cauldron while neither of you were looking and all 4 of them were snickering about it" I said and he looked pisses

"You saw this" he asked and I nodded

"Then it is your place to administer punishments" he says and I nod nervously

"You three 10pts from Gryffindor each for knowing about an incident and saying nothing you 20pts from Gryffindor for recklessly endangering a class room and all four of you have a detention here with me this Friday after dinner" I say

"Finish your potions label them and put them on my desk homework I want a foot on how this potion would react if the quills are added before the fire stops and why it reacts that way class dismissed" Snape says and I groan I just took 50 points from my house


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie

Chapter 8

"SEVERUS SNAPE WHAT IS THE MEANING IF THIS 50 POINTS WHAT COULD THEY HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO GET 50 POINTS TAKEN AWAY THEY ARE FIRST YEARS FOR GODS SAKE" I heard Professor McGonagall yell and Snape snickered

"I'm sorry McGonagall but I didn't take away the points nor did I have any say in the 4 student's punishment" Snape said

"Professor I took the points away three of them watched giggling as the other through an ingredient into another students cauldron at a critical point in brewing not only was it cruel but had I not put a shield covering the cauldron the girl would be in the hospital wing at the moment I saw it happen with my own eyes and I reacted how I saw fit I will show you the memory if you like they knew exactly what they were doing and how the potion would react all four will also be serving detention here with me on Friday after dinner" I say and McGonagall is speechless

"Very well Miss. Weasley I trust your judgment to be fair as you do not seem to be favoring any students I will have words with those involved" she says and I sigh relived she is really scary when she wants to be

"You mind if I work on my charms essay?" I ask Snape and he shrugs so I get out all my charms work and work on my essay

"5 minutes Frankie" Snape says and I snap out of it and put away all my stuff before he lets everyone in we made the same speeches but it went a lot smoother and ended with no incident and Fred George and Lee came to pick me up

"Go on to lunch Frankie see you at 8" Snape said and I nodded and go off with the guys

"So how did we lose 50pts word is you took 'em" Lee said and I sighed

"Professor Weasley!" someone yelled and the four of us turned around

"It's Frankie when not in class Miss. Cooper you needed something" I ask

"We wanted to thank you Miss. Weasley you saved us both a trip to the hospital wing and if you hadn't told Professor Snape about the Gryffindor students Sara would probably have gotten a zero and a detention not to mention a longer essay" Cooper said and I nodded

"No problem Girls I don't approve of bullies and will not allow them to get away with it if I can prevent it and that is exactly what they were I don't care who you are or what house you're in if your being bullied or know somebody being bullied tell me and I will do whatever I can to help" I say and the two Slytherin girls hugged me

"These are my brothers and our best friend make sure everyone in your house knows you can come to me and if I'm not around they will help you find me they don't test products on first years unless they hire them to test them" I say and they nod and run off while we continue on to dinner

"Well that answered that question" Lee said with a laugh and I smiled as we got to the table and started eating

"Professor Weasley can I ask you a question about potions" a girl said coming up to us at the table and Lee moved over so she could sit down

"Sure shoot" I say and she smiles

"In the book it says the way you cut an ingredient can affect the reaction I don't understand I mean when you cook no matter how you cut something it still turns out the same so can you explain it to me" she asks and I'm kind of shocked not many people would ask that

"Wow ok you're obviously muggle-born because I have never even thought to ask that question I do not know but George might" I say and she nods with a blush

"I'm sorry to bother you" she tells him and he laughs

"No problem my specialty is plants so I will stick to that I'm not sure how it differs from other ingredients such as eye of newt and such but from what I understand even though not all the ingredients are truly magical take roses thorns for example roses have no real magical power unlike something like gillyweed which can allow you to be under water for an hour but for you as a magical person can bring out a lot of properties in plants that muggles can't" he says and I nod

"Potions is actually more like muggle chemistry then baking it is an exact science unlike baking but like chemistry if you mix the wrong things at the wrong time they can have a bad reaction wither that me an explosion or a toxic vapor" I say and she nods

"Thanks I'm Lori yes my parents are muggle but I love magic and I want try my best to make them proud" she said and I smiled getting an idea and apparently so did Fred and George

"Hermione! This is Lori a muggle born apparently she is just as enthusiastic about learning as you would you answer some of her questions" Fred asks and Hermione looks shocked but nods and leads Lori away and answering her questions

"So what are we going to do till 8?" I asked already knowing there was no way they were going to leave me alone when I have free time because I don't have nearly as much free time as they do

"Why don't we try and find people to test your products" Lee said and we all nodded and went to the common room to get our supply before we go out in the hall ways and start selling dodging teachers as much as possible and actually selling a lot to more than just Gryffindors

"Yo Weasley" Graham Montague calls and all four of us turn and the boys and Lee get in front of me blocking him out

"Female Weasley" he clarified but the boys wouldn't budge

"Anything you want with her you want with us" Lee said sticking up for me

"What do you want Montague" I ask ignoring Fred George and Lee and already planning on slipping him a ton tongue taffy if he tries anything

"Look for once I'm not looking for trouble I wanted to thank you for sticking up for my little sister I guess I owe you so what are you guys selling and what does it all do?" he asks and we look shocked

"Alright it really depends on what you're looking for we have candies that will help you get out of class quills that write by themselves daydream candies and a lot more we also do a Hogwarts box you pick which house you want and you will get a box and you will get a lot of the products we made that are customize able and you can add extra stuff too if you want but that will take up to a couple hours to make because with the Slytherin ones we have to make them as we go because we don't have a lot of Slytherin customers" I say and he nods

"Alright I want 2 of those Slytherin things some of the sick boxes and something you think my sister would like" he says and we nod

"Awesome so that will be ready around dinner this coin is charmed to let you know when your order is ready and where you can pick it up at as for your sister we have a new product that is the start of our new makeup line" Fred says handing him a coin

"Alright and here keep the change as my thanks for sticking up for my sister and helping her friend" he says and hands George 10 gallons

"It's actually only 4 Gallons 8 Sickles and 5 Knuts" I say adding it up

"Like I said keep the change" he says and walks away leaving us shocked


End file.
